Fighting Temptations
by OnlyTheGoodDieYoung
Summary: Trunks is the hottest CEO in town, with a gorgeous fiancée. Usagi is a broke, troubled young woman with no job, and no boyfriend. But when she starts working as Trunk's secretary... Let's just say temptation has never been so hard to resist. UsaTrunks


**Summary: **Trunks is the hottest CEO in town, with a gorgeous Fiancée. Usagi is a broke, troubled young woman with no job, and no boyfriend. But when she gets a job as Trunks secretary… UsaTrunks

**

* * *

**

**The Perfect Affair**

**Chapter One  
****The Offer**

* * *

It was a snowy day; snowflakes were slowly drifting lazily from the sky; people in the streets were bustling around doing last minute Christmas shopping, or perhaps merely trying to get out of the cold. 

At the corner of the streets, lies a little Coffee Shop, all warm and snuggly. The walls were decorated with Christmas lights, and an electronic Santa Claus, dressed in a faded red costume, that cried out heartily "Merry Christmas!" every other minute.

Inside the coffee shop at the very, very edge, sat a woman in her late twenties. She glanced longingly out the window… her pale blue eyes staring enviously at young couples who walked by, arm in arm, smiling at each other, kissing, hugging… and…well… basically what all young couples, crazy in love, do these days.

Her blonde hair was limp and dry; her eyes were a dull, dull shade of blue… as if all life had been taken away. Her face was pale, and gaunt, looking like she hasn't slept in week. Her eyes traveled to the newspaper rack… and surprisingly, a sad smile fell upon the woman's face.

"_That's when it all started…_" She thought to herself… it was right at that moment… when, like a sudden jolt of lightning… everything flooded back to her…

* * *

**Exactly Three Years Ago**

* * *

Usagi Tsukino sighed slightly as she took a sip of her bitter coffee, and stared out through the frosted window. Cars and trucks zoomed by; as people jostled around busily, preoccupied in their own little worlds... 

She casually stroked her silky smooth blonde hair, as her eyes scanned through the newspaper for any recent job offers. She gave out another sad sigh.

"_I'm such a mess._" Usagi thought to herself, "_A sad, hopeless mess…_"

Her life has been such a big mess lately. First, she just got fired from her latest job for a crime she didn't even commit. She was recently working at a clothing store, when she got into a fight with one of the staff members… and the next thing she knew, a pair of pants "mysteriously" turned up in her purse, obviously, the manager was furious… and the next thing she knew… she was out on the cold streets… jobless.

To add a hell lot of salt to her wound, her boyfriend of three years broke up with her, saying that since he had to leave for America to go to school, and he didn't think a long distance relationship was a good idea. Calling it a "burden" for both of them… and that was it. He packed his things from her apartment and left. No calls, no letters. Nothing. Just a lousy message passed from his friends saying he was happily living in America…with his new girlfriend.

"_God…_" she rubbed her eyes, "_I wish my friends were here… I sure miss them…_"

All her friends had either moved away, or were way too preoccupied with their jobs. Smart and shy Ami Mizuno, is now a successful doctor in Tokyo. Of course Usagi still sees her sometimes when she visits her at the clinic, but Ami was always far too busy with other patients to really talk to her.

Beautiful, and alluring Rei Hino finally achieved her dream as becoming an international singer. She won the series "Japan Idol" and has her CD sold all over the world. Last Usagi heard from her, she was touring somewhere in the States.

The brunette, Makoto Kino opened her chain of restaurants in Japan. Her combination of great cooking and great looks has won the heart of many young men. She now has guys going "She looks just like my old girlfriend." over her.

Last but not least, the ditzy blonde, Minako Aino, whom no one has heard much about, is currently residing back in England, still trying to pursue an acting career.

It seems that all of her friends have found their place in the world.

"_I_ _bet they never have any trouble with money or boyfriends._" Usagi thought enviously. She closed her eyes and tried not to remember all the good times they had together… and how now they're all so successful, and she… wasn't.

"_I need a job._" She thought desperately, "_Or else I'll be homeless by next month._"

The memory of her manager screaming and yelling at her was still fresh in her mind…

* * *

"Usagi Tsukino!" a slight over weight women yelled at a very shaken Usagi, "This is the SIXTH month in a row you haven't paid your house rent!" 

"Sorry!" Usagi said urgently, "I'm REALLY sorry! I promise, I'll get the money in…by next month!"

"Next month, next month! That's what I heard six months ago!" The woman snarled, her face shaking with anger. "I have to make a living you know! And your petty little excuses are costing me big time! If all my customers were like you, I'd be living on the streets right now!"

"I'm sorry!" Usagi cried again, on the verge of tears, "I just lost my job and things are really stressful right now! I promise I'll get a job this month, and pay off everything!"

"Fine." The lady growled, "If I don't get the money by the end of this month, you can find another home!"

* * *

She flinched slightly as she remembered the tone of her building managers voice. She sighed slightly, as much as she hated the landlady, she couldn't blame her for getting mad. The pay from the renters of building was all the money she had. Her husband died in a mining accident five years ago… leaving her alone with seven kids to raise on her on. 

"_Great… now I'm not only ruining my life… but the life of an innocent family._" She thought bitterly. "_What am I going to do…"_

Just as she was about to close the newspaper, an add caught her eye:

Need a job badly?  
Come to Capsule Corp!  
We are currently in need of a secretary,  
Someone who is sociable, friendly and patient.  
If you think you have these qualities, CALL TODAY at: 450-424-1936  
And we can set an appropriate interview time for you.

"_This is perfect!_" she suddenly perked up, "_I'm friendly, sociable… and sort of patient… this is the perfect job!_"

She absolutely couldn't wait to get home and call, Usagi quickly dashed to the counter to pay for her coffee.

"That'll be $6.99 please." The waitress said with her hands outstretched. Usagi fumbled through her bag looking for her wallet… but it wasn't there. Suddenly, she had an image of her wallet sitting back at home on her drawer…

"_Crap! Out of all the days I should've forgotten my wallet!_" She could feel her face growing hotter and hotter as she stared at the outstretched hand, still waiting for her money.

"Umm…" Usagi barely whispered, "I'm really sorry… but I left my wallet at home."

The cashier gave her an annoyed look, before calling, "Mr. Tanaka! It's Usagi again! She's having her little "time of the month" situation!"

Usagi turned beet red, not only did the cashier embarrass her by giving the impression she had woman problems, she was calling the boss… this could _only_ mean trouble.

The manager came bustling in, "Usagi again, eh? What is it this time? Lost your wallet? Forgot your purse at home? What am I going to do with you?" He rolled his eyes, "You know the drill. I'm expecting you here tomorrow morning at six-thirty. I think five hours of washing dishes would be good for you."

Usagi lowered her head in shame as she felt the stares of people around here.

"Wait, I'll pay for her." A voice behind her said.

Usagi whirled around to see who offered, and nearly fainted right there.

He was…

…So dreamy.

He had this light, soft lavender hair, with gorgeous blue eyes. Seriously, he made her old boyfriend look like a weed in comparison.

He gave her an apologetic grin, "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing."

"I…" Usagi was speechless as she felt her cheeks redden, "I… Umm… I'll pay you back!"

He laughed as he handed the cashier some money, "Don't worry about it," his eyes twinkled, "That'll be my good deed for the day."

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"Thank you will be enough," he smiled.

Usagi blushed again, "Oh right, sorry… I mean… thank you, thank you very much!"

The manager gaped at him "Wait… aren't you…"

"…A very nice man?" He finished, "Yes, I am."

Usagi took this chance to quickly make a run for it before the kind man changed his mind, "Well, thank you again, I should… Get going!" She dashed out of the place.

As she walked along the pavement, farther and farther away from the coffee house, she felt her heartbeat slow down, and her body temperature return to normal.

Who was that guy?

Usagi felt slightly bad for just leaving there. I mean, she could've at least offered to pay him back through mail or something… But just thinking about him made her heart tingle in a strange way.

She pushed that memory out of her head, and smiled to herself. "_This will work, this will definitely work out! I'm going to get this job!_"

Usagi quickly ran home to her small apartment, and called the number.

"Hello, this is Capsule Corp. how may I help you?" A lady's voice said coolly.

"Err- Hi, this is Usagi Tsukino, I'm calling regarding the secretary job." She said nervously.

"Okay, one second please," The lady replied, "Could you please fax your resume over? Our fax number is 480-340-7999."

"Oh… Sorry, I don't…. Have a fax machine… or a resume. At least not right now." Usagi said, feeling her face grow red again, but before she could stop herself, she blurted "But maybe I can get one! Please, ma'am, I'm desperate for this job, I need it really bad, I-"

"Okay, then," the lady was sounding slightly annoyed, "Please wait one moment."

Usagi waited nervously, until she heard her voice again, "Hello? Ms. Tsukino? I talked to my manager, and we don't usually do this. But seeing as you want this job so bad, we'll give you a chance. Your interview is scheduled for next this Friday, at four o'clock in the afternoon. Remember, don't forget to bring your resume then."

"Thank you so much!" Usagi cried happily, "You don't know how much this means to me! I'm so-"

"Thank you for your time, good bye."

And she hung up. Usagi frowned slightly. She didn't really like the lady.

She smiled to herself at the thought of working at capsule corp.

"_I'm going to be the best secretary ever!_" She grinned, "_Much better than that stupid woman on the phone!_"

The next few days just seem to flow by. By Friday afternoon, she had her resume perfected, and a smart outfit to go along. Usagi stared at herself in the mirror. She made sure her hair was in perfect order. She did a three sixty turn and smiled to herself.

"_Finally, my life is going to be sorted out!_"

Usagi arrived at Capsule Corp. at three thirty. You know, just because it's good to always be early. She was holding a cup of coffee in her hand, with her paperwork in the other.

She stared around in awe. This place was _huge_. She'd seen this place in catalogs and magazines… But it was so much bigger in real life.

Usagi was so busy checking out the marble floors and expensive looking furniture; she didn't really pay attention to where she was walking…

…And she crashed into someone, spilling her coffee all over his suit.

"Oh crap!" She exclaimed in shock, as the man tried to wipe the coffee off, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

The guy looked up, and Usagi nearly died.

It was the guy from before.

The kind man who paid for her coffee.

She gasped, and quickly reached into her bag for some paper towel, "Oh dear lord, I am so sorry," She start wiping his shirt, "I didn't… Oh gosh, I'm such a stupid, stupid, klutz! I wasn't… watching where I was headed and… Oh god…"

"Whoa, whoa, come down," He gave an easy laugh as he gently took her hands away, "It's alright, don't worry." He smiled at her, "I didn't like this shirt very much anyways."

Usagi gaped at him, speechless.

She didn't know whether to be more shocked at his killer smile, or the fact that he didn't explode at her.

He smiled at her, "Fancy meeting you here again.

Usagi gave an awkward smile back, "Do you… Work here?"

He scratched his head, "I guess you could say that…"

"Oh gosh, I feel so horrible!" Usagi said, near tears, "First you pay for my coffee, now I spill coffee _on_ you…"

He laughed, "You have bad luck with coffee don't you?"

Usagi was about to reply when a voice interrupted their conversation, "Mr. Briefs! Your mother wants to see you! She says it's an emergency… Something about her favorite blue dress or something…"

"I'll be right there," He called back, and then says to Usagi, "Sorry, I have to go, emergency. But… Good meeting you again!"

…And he dashed off.

Usagi stared after him… dazed. This is the second time she's seen him in a week.

Could that be a sign?

She shook her head.

Nah,

No way.

Someone like him would _never_ be interested in a horrible mess like her.

"_I am a horrible, horrible person…_" Usagi thought miserably as she trudged to her destination.

When she reached the waiting room, she was disappointed to see there were already eight to ten girls there, all waiting for their interviews. She sat down next to a dippy red haired girl.

"So did you hear the news about Trunks?" the red haired girl whispered to the girl next to her.

"Of course I did!" The girl rolled her eyes, "I can't believe he's _engaged_! I mean, he's just so good looking! Why is he getting married so early?"

"I know what you mean, he should've totally stayed single longer, you know, enjoy the bachelor life."

"But his fiancée is gorgeous! Did you see her picture? Her hair is so smooth, and silky, and I hear she's-"

"Who's Trunks?" Usagi suddenly blurted out, revealing that she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

The two girls stared at her, "You're telling me… You don't know who Trunks Briefs is?!?" They looked appalled.

Briefs…

That sounds really familiar.

But Usagi just couldn't remember where she's heard it before.

Usagi blushed, "Umm… No?"

"He's the CEO of Capsule Corp.!" the red hair exclaimed.

"He's the _dreamiest_ CEO." One girl added, "Seriously, did you _see_ those arms of his?"

"Here," another girl handed her a magazine, "It's all in there."

Usagi urgently flipped open the magazine. "_Great, I have exactly twenty minutes and thirty three seconds to find out exactly who this Trunks Briefs is._"

She opened to the center page… To find a man with light lavender hair, with a hint of a smile playing around his cerulean eyes. Usagi gaped at the page, "_No…Way_"

The man staring back at her was the kind man who paid for her coffee.

The same man who she just spilled coffee on less than five minutes ago.

The same man she'd subconsciously daydream about.

He's also the man who owns the company she's applying a job at.

This is turning out to be _some_ job.

* * *

Thanks Silver Moon Goddess1 and Gir for helping me out with Trunks last name!

Like it? Chapter one is finished!

Please review, I'd love some constructive critisism:)


End file.
